


Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me

by TakeAWalkOnTheWildside



Series: Shake, Rattle, and Roll [3]
Category: Grease (1978), Riverdale (TV 2017), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: 1950s, 1950s Slang, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Motorcycles, Smut, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Leader Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeAWalkOnTheWildside/pseuds/TakeAWalkOnTheWildside
Summary: Toni tried to break the tension, “Guess you better hurry back to Ralphie, he might be disappointed his trophy girlfriend has managed to detach herself from him.”Cheryl fake cried , “Please T don’t make poor Betty return to that bore, I may be rich but I’m not even one tenth as insufferable as that pompous ass. That boy is despicable.”Betty grinned, “Cheryl I’m beginning to think you believe every boy  is despicable.”The red head did not correct her. Betty sighed and reached into her clutch, reapplying her lipstick.“This will be a hard pill for Jones to swallow.” She spoke to herself in the mirror. “But, we will make him listen.He has to listen.





	Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:   
> Ok ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Here it is part 3. I’d like to thank you guys for all the support (reviews, kudos, kindness) anything and everything that you have done has truly been so kind and a real blessing. I hope you all enjoy the conclusion to this series I know it has been a long time in the making. But fear not I have many more plans for different stories after this one. Thank you most of all for your patience. This piece was a long time coming and it was the reviews that really got my ass into gear for this piece. With that said I hope you all like it,
> 
> Love you all and thank you,   
> TAWOTWS

It took two weeks for her to stop being furious. And another one after that for her to stop clenching her fists every time she thought of the chain of events that had led to her estrangement from the Serpents.

 

It wasn’t until exactly twenty-six days after Jughead broke her heart that the pattern of her days had begun to change.  The evolution had struck just as July had been left behind and August began its scorching path in Riverdale.

 

“A real barn burner” Pop Tate had called it. And good god was he ever right. The citizens of Riverdale had all but melted in their own homes. Of course, in the flurry of it all, Alice Cooper was planning the Wedding of Polly Helen Cooper to Jason Andrew Blossom with the efficiency of a five-star general.

 

She hadn’t seen Toni, or Sweet Pea, and if that wasn’t bad enough, she had not even received an invitation to Slim’s funeral. She supposed it had been upped to a strictly leather jacket sort of event.

 

Still, it had hurt.

 

Soon Betty, like the red-hot pavement of Riverdale, was beginning to heat up. Her patience had been wearing thin, first her friend’s estrangement, then she was all but treated like lepers when the funeral came around. All combined with the fact that Jughead had trampled over her pride, her feelings, and most of her self-esteem.

 

It was becoming more and more logical for Betty to quit the whole thing. To throw all her concern for the opposite side of town into the wind and continue her life as if she had never met the dark-haired bastard at that damn carnival.

 

She’d tried, oh god how she had tried. Going on dates with every Harvard bound bachelor her mother deemed appropriate for her youngest daughter. Betty quickly realized that Jason Blossom’s combination of money _and_ decency was extremely rare, especially in any eligible men near Riverdale.

 

They had all immediately set her on edge. With their perfect manners, perfectly styled hair, and expensive dinner jackets.

 

Dancing was even worse. She hated the way they would wind their arms around her waist and pull her so close she could feel the backs of her kitten heels slip off.

 

And when they introduced her to their circle of friends it took all of her willpower not to vomit on their shoes.

 

“This here is _my_ Betty, isn’t she a beautiful gal.” They would turn and smile to their pals. “Her sister is marrying Blossom and you know what they say about the Cooper women.” There would be a wink thrown and a light squeeze of her waist. Betty would focus all of her willpower in not throwing the heel of her shoe into their instep.

 

Of course, not all of the young men had acted in such a manner, but most had been some variation.

 

When confronted with the fact of her single-ness by her mother Betty’s only stipulation had been simple after all.

 

“ _Light haired mother.”_ This had drawn no further questioning, as her mother simply deduced that her daughter enjoyed fair haired men above all others.

 

Unfortunately for Betty, this had given her plenty of options. Resulting in stiff dinners at the country club and more than one mixer in which she’d been forced to dance with the sons of other affluent members.

 

For what it was, it had all been a grand distraction. The perfect one to keep her mind (mostly) off the fact that she had seen neither hide nor hair from the likes of The Serpents, The Ghoulies, Penny Peabody, or Jughead Jones.

 

There had not been so much as a motorcycle rumble in the distance or an article in the Riverdale Register about either gang.

 

In regretful desperation, Betty had even hung around Pop’s a few Thursday’s in a row because she knew that Pea and Fangs had milkshake cravings like clockwork.

 

Two weeks in a row and Betty had not seen a single Serpent grace the diner. Pop Tate was sure they would be back soon, but Betty knew better. They were up to something, all of them. A plan had been set into motion, and it would come to a climax soon. She just had to figure out what it was.

 

That was how she ended up on the No. 27 bus to the tip of the Southside, a dark green scarf covering her hair, sunglasses framing her face, and possibly the sourest facial expression she was capable of conjuring.

 

_This is purely a house call,_ she reminded herself, _no feelings, I am only checking in._

 

Curiosity had been burning under her skin since her unceremonious ex-communication. She peered out of the fogged window, trying to ignore the stickiness of her skin and the portions of her dress that was plastered to her back. Yes, summer had been intense in Riverdale. In more ways than one.

 

Violence had been boiling over even before the Wyrm had been shot up. Now it was about to simmer over, and if they were not careful all of Riverdale could be burned by it.

 

That was of course, the _only_ reason she was currently sweating like a dog on the god forsaken bus.

 

Betty had a vague idea of what she was going to do on the Southside and how she would complete her quest unscathed and unnoticed. It had been relatively simple to conceive.

 

She would remain on the bus until she got to 24th and Pickens, then she’d switch to the No. 14, which would take her right by the Wyrm and Sunnyside, then back around again. She wouldn’t even have to set foot on the pavement.

 

“Betty?”

 

She stiffened, ducking her chin to her chest. That voice created a familiar ache in her chest.

 

“Betty, its Toni.” She didn’t turn around. “Oh my god it’s so good to see you.” She heard the voice draw closer and the seat next to her sink down.

 

Slowly she peered at her neighbor. Her pink hair had grown a little longer, she noticed just before she was pulled into a hug.

 

“It's been a while.” Her voice was watery. Almost four to be exact.

 

And suddenly it was all coming back.

 

She had all but forced her memory of the morning after Malachi and the Ghoulies attacked the Wyrm into a blurry mess. The memory washed over her again like a mucky, oil that stayed on her skin no matter how many scorching baths she’d taken.

 

When she slept, she swore she could feel a drop of blood made its way down her clavicle. If she began to daydream, Jughead’s face, wide eyed and horrified, would appear behind her eyelids.

 

And worse still was the image of Slim, the back of his skull missing, as he lay in a puddle of his own blood. Sometimes Toni was there clinging to him, not seeming to hear Betty’s pleas, other times it was Malachi next to her, hands on her chin forcing her to stare at his limp corpse.

 

However, the most horrific of all was when she would sit in that same parking lot, on her bruised and bloody knees, surrounded by the Serpents as they filed out of the now relinquished Whyte Wyrm. Their eyes accused her even if their fingers did not point. Their sneers were cuts on her skin, and the blame felt like a hand had punched through her chest and squeezed her still beating heart.

 

She squeezed Toni tighter.

 

“Betty, you shouldn’t be here.” She whispered, and suddenly rage scorched under Betty’s skin causing her to pull back.

 

“You too, huh.” She did her best to sound flat, monotone.

 

Toni looked like she’d been slapped.

 

_Now_ she was hoping to see Jughead. If not only to follow through with her original plan of simply checking in with the Serpents, but also to relish in the feeling of her hand striking him across the face.

 

Fear, however, was winning out, as she had ridden the stuffy bus, she had noticed a distinct lack of jackets laden with a signature bottle green serpent on the streets.

 

While the roar of a motorcycle had not graced the Cooper home for nearly a month, Betty had not expected it to be the same across town. In fact, she had predicted it would be quite the opposite. That both gangs would publicly be circling the wagons.

 

She thought that from her seat on the bus and through the fogged window she would be able to secretly observe the people she had once considered friends, family even, and would know that even through the conflict they had been able to survive like always.

 

Thank god she hadn’t mentioned anything to Archie or Veronica, they would have talked her out of it, wishing to protect her from the ugliness she knew awaited her if she faced the Serpents and Jughead. Either that or they would have insisted they join her. But this had been something she wanted to do on her own.

 

She wouldn’t drag them over here, not when she already felt so guilty for intruding on their plans. They had been so _kind_ to her, so understanding after everything and hadn’t even hinted that she had encroached on their personal couple time. Veronica had phoned her almost every night for a week since she’d returned. Mostly to keep Betty sane, but also to catch up on what she had missed.  

 

Toni leaned close, and lowered her voice significantly, “Betty It’s not that I am upset at you for being here, but you _really_ can’t be here right now,” she swallowed hard, “I know _he—_ I know Jughead was a colossal asshole but things are _intense_ here and I don’t think he’s in place to really—.”

 

“ _He’s not in any place to what?”_ Betty couldn’t keep the irritation out of her voice.

 

She hesitated, gauging Betty’s reaction.

 

In a small voice she spoke, “We had to relocate, after that night, all of us.  Everyone has been crashing in Sunnyside, it seems to be the only place Penny and the Ghoulies don’t care to populate, but it's only a matter of time. Peabody is like a bitch with a bone once she gets what she wants, and the Wyrm is only the beginning.”

 

Betty swallowed, “Okay so you all have been busy, no wonder I haven’t seen anyone at the drive-in, or Pop’s, or the bowling…” she trailed off, “It's pretty bad huh?”

 

The bus jolted as they turned on to Pickens Street.

 

“You have no idea, Betty.” For the first time Betty was able to detect a true hint of fear in Toni’s voice.

 

“What can I do to help?” She would do anything in her power, Jughead or no Jughead. Toni, Fangs, and Sweet Pea had become her family too.

 

At this Toni’s face turned sorrowful. Her hand unclenched from her plaid skirt and reached for Betty’s gently.

 

“You need to go home Betty, not forever, but for today you need to be as far away from here as you can get.” Betty opened her mouth to argue but was cut off.

 

“If you want to help, you need to work with Cheryl. You need to figure out a way to keep Penny from spreading to the Northside. We think that if we can do that, we can contain her and snuff her out on the Southside.”

 

Betty didn’t even have to consider it before agreeing. It made sense, the Northside would be prime real estate to someone like the Ghoulies. They didn’t have business connections that Betty knew of, but Penny was formidable, and she’d do it all on her own. Nothing brought property values down faster than gang violence.

 

She needed to find Cheryl, fast. To figure out what kind of game Penny was running, and how long it would be until she struck the Northside.

 

Betty was starting to feel like she was in a real-life Agatha Christie novel, only perhaps with more motorcycles and gang warfare. She could only hope that their story would wind up with a neat and non-bloody conclusion.

———————————————————————————————-

 

The next morning, she was roughly shaken awake by Polly who instructed her to dress and promptly come down for breakfast.

 

Polly had always been easily excitable, but her urgency had shocked Betty, as did the secret smile that graced her sisters’ lips when she beckoned her to go downstairs.

 

It all made sense once she descended the and saw that two extra places had been set. The dishes laid out weren’t the finest they owned, but it was certainly one of their nicer sets. The kind her mother would only pull out if she was attempting to subtly impress their guests.

 

All the signs pointed to those visitors being some old country club companions. “Mother, are Mr. and Mrs. Hammond joining us for breakfast?” She tilted her head to the extra places. Their daughter, Felicity went to school in Greendale and was agreeable enough, but Betty knew her parents only kept in close contact with the Hammonds because of their being some of the initial investors in both Riverdale and Greendale. Their money was almost as old and plentiful as the Blossom’s.

 

Her mother smiled but remained uncharacteristically silent. Polly started pulling at Betty’s hair, slicking back a fly-away that had managed to escape her curled ponytail.

 

The doorbell chimed and she saw her mother ran to the door (as fast as she could in heels) and open the door wide. When Betty caught sight of the two forms outside, she suddenly wished she had stayed in bed.

————————————————————————————

“Randall Billox?” Veronica asked for the third time.

 

“The fifth” Betty had replied thrice.

 

Her friend seemed to be having the same problem digesting this as she was.

 

“As in the son of Randall Billox the fourth, who owns a large portion of nearly every upcoming housing development in upstate New York? The one who stays in Sinatra’s vacation home in the Alps? The one that Elizabeth Taylor named as the godfather of her child? _That_ Randall Billox?”

 

“Well, it's his son.”

 

“Betty,” she sounded breathless, “Pardon my French but, _merde,_ if I didn’t love Archie so much, I would be fighting you to put my own hat in the ring.”

 

“V, he’s just a guy.” Betty squirmed uncomfortably. “I mean he was polite, and he’s not _bad_ looking…”

 

She trailed off as Veronica raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“Yes, fine he’s handsome.”

 

And he was, in a conventional way. His eyes were a color close to Betty’s own. His hair was chestnut brown and seemed to lie just the way it was meant without any help. He was tall, but not as tall as Jughead. And of course, not nearly as broad shouldered.

 

Randall was not out of shape by any means, and thus far he had been kind to her. But she could only base so much on one small breakfast.

 

He and his father had been kind, but in a sort of pompous way that some sickeningly rich families sometimes cannot seem to shake. The Blossoms were the ones that had introduced them to her mother after all. Unfortunately for Betty, Mr. Billox and Mr. Blossom had been long time golfing buddies.

 

She’d called Veronica to come over as soon as the pair had left. Her friend had heard her out these past weeks of pain and heartache, it was only fair for her to call for something more positive. Thoughts of the southside, Ghoulies, and Jughead had begun to push her towards her limit.

 

She needed a break from Jughead’s last words to her constantly churning in her mind.  

 

_“You’ll grow up, marry some banker and pop out two point five kids just like your big sister.”_

 

She could still see his disgusted sneer. Randall was only a bank job away from being exactly what he had predicted for her future. Her mother had obviously set her sights on the Billox family, and after her careful negotiation with the Blossoms for Polly, Betty felt real fear that she would wake up one morning with a gaudy ring attached to her finger and no real idea of how she’d gotten there.

 

_“Go be the perfect little doll for someone else to fuck and marry, you’ll thank me for it later.”_

 

No matter how often she let those specific words roll in her mind they danced out of her reach leaving her unable to burn them out of her head. They pivoted and danced away, blocked by her own shame. Her own embarrassment of falling into the pit of who he said she was going to be. After their time together she knew that _that_ couldn’t be what he really thought of her. Being with Randall and surrendering to her mother would only prove that his words about her were true.

 

She hoped the words haunted him too.

 

In their brief time together, Betty had seen Jughead lie. But she had never seen him do it so well.

 

It hadn’t been anger or savagery in his eyes, it had been pain. Pain so severe that it left you bereft of all other feeling until it finally subsided.

 

Veronica nudged her, and she made her eyes focus in again.

 

“Where did you go B?”

 

Betty shook away the memory.

 

“Nowhere, just thinking about tonight.”

 

The back to school formal had been planned months in advance. Randall had asked her quite nicely at breakfast, earning an awkward nod of approval from her parents and his father. Obviously his asking her had been planned beforehand.

 

Despite the awkwardness of the invitation if she kind of glad to not be spending the entire evening alone. In fact, and important aspect of her plan with Toni relied heavily on her being accompanied to the dance.

 

“I’m so excited, Archie in a suit always manages to razz my berries you know?” Betty _definitely_ knew as it was one of Veronica’s favorite subjects.

 

“Randall said to wear green, to match his sports coat.”

 

Veronica’s nose wrinkled slightly, “Green? No offense Betty but that is _so_ not your color.” She sounded offended for her, “Are you sure this boy has any sense of style at all? You’d think being high society would have some sort of advantages other than odious business meetings and men’s only smoking lounges.”

 

Betty laughed. “I can wear green for one-night Ronnie, it’s not like my entire clothing palette is out the window.” The dark-haired girl only waved her hand and hauled herself off Betty’s puffed up duvet and pulled open her vanity drawers, searching for something that would surely leave Betty grumpy and with a sore scalp.

 

“Hah hair curlers, just what you need, I’ve been dying to do this to your hair ever since I saw those gorgeous women in Milan this summer, Betty they wear their hair so short, and their clothes are positively _alla moda.”_

 

Veronica moved her hands to Betty’s head but before the first curler could be rolled, there was a loud knock from downstairs, followed by the rapid succession of doorbell ringing.

 

The doorbell ceased and the knocking resumed as Betty sprinted down the stairs as fast as her feet could carry her and wrenched the door open. The late August afternoon sun blinded her for a moment before her jaw dropped.

 

“ _Cheryl?”_

 

The girl examined her nails casually, “In the flesh baby Cooper” and pushed through the doorway, “May I come in.”

 

It was said more as a statement than a question, but Betty only nodded mutely before moving aside and following her to the parlor.

 

Confused she sat herself across from Cheryl. Veronica stumbled down only a few moments afterward.

 

“Cheryl? What are you doing here?”

 

The red head tossed a rich curl over her shoulder. “Just came by to have a little talk with a future member of my family.” Veronica’s eyes narrowed, accompanied by Betty’s own.

 

“Okay,” Betty conceded, “What _else_ do you want Cheryl?”

 

The red head smoothed her skirt down with her hands, it was shorter than Betty’s mother would allow, and a scandalous red color that Betty was sure would send her mother into hysterics.

 

“Toni told me to come.”  

 

It dawned on Betty suddenly, drawing an embarrassed blush to her cheeks as she became ashamed of what she had not realized before.

 

It was Cheryl that Toni was going to tell her about.  Her mystery _guy._ She could have slapped herself right there for making such a comment. She’d never even seen Toni with a guy romantically, hell she’d even noticed her eyes following a few female serpents around the room while Sweet Pea talked her up.

  
  
  
  


Cheryl smiled, the smallest twitch of her cherry red lips, the first genuine one that had ever been directed at Betty.

 

“Lovely, T said I could trust you Cooper, I just didn’t know you had company over.” Her gaze turned haughtily toward Veronica.

 

Veronica opened her mouth, but Cheryl talked over her.

 

“I’ve heard through the Riverdale grapevine that you are planning on attending formal with Randall Billox as your beau. Would that be correct?” Her voice was silk.

 

“Yes.” Betty said in a warning tone.

 

The warning rolled off of Cheryl like water, as she clasped her hands together and leaned forward as if with Betty’s answer all her plans were going exactly perfect.

 

“Great, I need you to ditch him when you arrive.”

 

Betty pulled back. She’d known that Toni needed her to get away from Randall for a period of time, but she hadn’t made it sound like she would be practically leaving him at the door.

 

“What? Are you crazy?” Her eyes were wide. “If my mother finds out she will have a conniption! Plus, I can’t just leave Randall all by himself he doesn’t even know anybody at Riverdale High.”

 

Cheryl studied the fresh polish on her nails, “Frankly, Cooper this was not my plan, it was yours and Toni’s. If you won’t do it, fine, but I would like to remind you that this _is_ important.”

 

She flicked her eyes to Betty and Veronica, “Besides it's not like you are leaving the poor boy at the altar or anything, we have a plan to keep everyone in your eerily nosy family at bay for a little while.”

 

_We? Just how many people had Toni invited in on this little coup?_

 

Betty was not sure she liked what the red head was implying, but if they did indeed have a plan in motion…

 

 She was dying to meet up with her friends, to get some intel on what was happening on the other Serpents and Jughead. She wanted to know that everyone was still okay. That Fangs and Sweet Pea still could wrestle and drink and joke like they used to. To know that they weren’t all as broken as she had been these past weeks. She wanted to see with her own eyes that Jughead had not gone off the deep end quite yet.

 

“Why the clandestine affair Cheryl?” She tilted her head, “I know we want to be discrete, but why all the cloak and dagger.”

 

Cheryl swallowed thickly, and for the first time Betty ever seen, she hesitated.

 

_Yes, tell me what I already know._

 

“Things aren’t good Betty. Toni is afraid they might get worse soon for them, for us.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Toni’s been keeping her ear to the ground, sneaking into the Wyrm to listen in when she thinks the Ghoulies won’t notice-- don’t look at me like that I don’t like it either, but….” her face turned fearful, “she thinks that they might make a move for the north side.”

 

Betty crossed her arms, “Then why doesn’t she just tell Jughead? He could pull all of the Serpent chapters together to stop them.”

 

Cheryl waved her hand like she had expected this reply.

 

“They can’t, Jughead’s been under close watch and the Ghoulies already ensured that the Serpents won’t be receiving any aide.” Her face turned darker. “Most of the Serpents outside of Riverdale have been warned off by the Ghoulies, and some have even turned to the other side. They aren’t as close out there as the guys in Riverdale are.”

 

Betty nodded understandingly.

 

“Okay, say I go along with this, who is to say that Jughead doesn’t flip his lid and put an immediate stop to this operation.” Cheryl turned a little green. “Or worse, what if he kicks out Pea, Toni, and Fangs from the Serpents?”

Cheryl looked at her, the greenish tint on her pale skin fading. “Nothing. But we need your help, even if King Asshat won’t admit it. If we don’t work fast enough you will find Ghoulies at your own door very soon.”

 

Betty frowned as Cheryl’s words filtered through her mind. “Now would be the perfect time for them to expand. There is almost no competition and Riverdale is the perfect mid-point between New York and the rest of the state.” She inhaled deeply. “The Wyrm is not enough, it will never be enough.” She touched Cheryl’s arm. “They traffic people, they make their own drugs. The hard stuff, things Jughead wouldn’t touch with a ten-foot pole.”

 

This time it was Veronica that spoke. “In theory, they would be able to make a trade route that ran all the way from Canada and Riverdale to the southern states.” She looked at the blonde and the redhead calculatingly. “They would need help, I can tell you now that there is no way they have the numbers for that kind of operation. There is also the implication that any competition between here and the border either doesn’t exist or has no idea what they are up to.”

 

She smoothed her dark hair before turning to Cheryl. “I have on good authority that the New York mobsters won’t take kindly to the Ghoulies taking a cut out of their trade. Everything that goes to Canada and south of New York state goes through the city. No exceptions.”

 

“My father made sure of it.”

 

Betty had rarely ever heard her best friend mention her father. She didn’t enjoy the way her friend would wilt into herself when he was mentioned. Veronica would take the occasional trip to his prison when she thought she could stand it. Hiram Lodge was serving a forty-year sentence and had been locked away since just after her thirteenth birthday. His crimes had been a combination of smuggling, drug sale, bootlegging, racketeering, theft, and murder. As the top crime boss in the city of New York it had been very lucky that he did not have to sit in the electric chair.

 

Cheryl chose her words carefully, “Are you saying that if we contacted the right people that we could make sure the Ghoulie’s trade failed?”

 

Veronica nodded and they both turned to Betty.

 

“There is only one problem. If they fail, they will just come back to Riverdale. We would be the same as we were. Worse off if they ever found out about it.”

 

Veronica nodded. “We need to have a chat with all of the Serpents, and I… need to pay my father a visit.”

 

A plan. It filled Betty with something akin to hope.

 

Cheryl’s voice cut through it. “We still need to stick with tonight’s plan. We will use it to set up a meeting. And we will use you.” she looked at Betty. “To make sure Jughead goes along with it.”

 

Panic flooded Betty and she was sure her face had started to resemble a deer in the headlights. Cheryl remained nonchalant.  “I assure you that once we get Jughead in the same room with us and set everything in motion, you two won’t even have to breathe the same air.”

 

Betty closed her eyes, “Fine.”

 

Red hair swished in front of her as Cheryl turned on her heel.

 

“Veronica, as things stand the invitation is obviously extended to you and your beau as well.”

 

With that she stepped out onto the Cooper’s porch.

 

Betty sat silently, mulling carefully over her next words. The benefits far outweigh the risks in her mind. And this was about much more than her hurt feelings and broken heart.  Her shattered relationship with the Serpent King would _not_ stand in the way of ensuring the safety of them all.

 

Whatever she felt, whatever she wanted to, no matter how badly, she had to do what her heart told her. She would nurse her wounded pride, her shame, her heartbreak and she would face him when she had to.

 

She had to do what was right.

————————————————

Strand of lights twinkled off of her bottle green dress. The satin was smooth, like water on her skin. Randall had been very complimentary, and unfortunately hadn’t left her side since they’d set foot in the RHS gymnasium.

 

As they walked up the steps he leaned down, close, too close to her ear.

 

“You look radiant Betty.” She curled her neck away.

 

“Thank you, Randall.” He smiled and gently pulled her closer, winding his hand around her waist and digging his fingers to the bone of her hip.

 

Ditching him would be harder than she’d originally thought.

 

She didn’t want to be rude, after all she didn’t hate the boy, but she was scrambling to find a reason for her departure. They walked slowly through the decorated gym. Blue and gold streamers were tied to the rafters and balloons were tied to chairs at the edges of the dance floor.

 

Her eyes scanned the balmy room. Not a friend or serpent in sight.

 

Ronnie had not arrived yet, insisting on being fashionably late.

 

Suddenly she was pulled in the direction of male voices. As they approached Reggie’s voice echoed above the others, “Randall, you got yourself quite the doll there. I’ve been trying to get a piece of that for months.” Betty supposed it made sense for him and Reggie to be familiar. The mantles owned multiple car dealerships all over Riverdale and New York.

 

Randall did his best not to preen at his words, instead smiling close lipped at Betty.

 

“Come on now Mantle you know how fickle birds can be. When they get their eye on a real man you know they can’t resist.”

 

Betty went stiff.  

 

Mantle clapped Randall on the back, “I hear your dad’s business is really booming, congratulations. You planning on taking over?”

 

Randall laughed, and squeezed Betty closer, “Of course, after I graduate. My father had been training me to take over for a while now.”

 

Betty did her best not to roll her eyes.

 

“Mrs. Cooper told me that little Betty here is keen on doing some secretary work after she graduates. Of course, we wouldn’t mind having someone so beautiful around the office.”

 

At that, she spoke up. “Randall, I’m in the top ten of my class, whatever my mother told you, that sort of work is not for me.”

 

Her words did not seem to register, “Of course you feel that way now, but you’ll want to settle down soon enough.” He seemed confident in that fact.

 

Blood flooded her face, not out of embarrassment, but out of fury.

 

Her voice was cutting, “Randall I don’t know what-”

 

A deep voice boomed behind Randall, saying her name, she knew instantly that she recognized it.

 

Time seemed to slow as Sweet Pea ambled over, holding a full cup of party punch, his large hand dwarfing the tiny cup. She knew him immediately, despite her never seeing him in anything other than a worn leather jacket and jeans.

 

He looked good, and it made her want to smile.

 

That was until he tripped and dumped the entire cup of crimson punch onto Randall’s back, and onto her kitten heels.

 

“Whoa guy, my apologies I just tripped.”

 

Randall puffed his chest at the voice and turned around with clenched fists.

 

His face was met with the tie-clad chest of Sweet Pea. Randall deflated, “It’s cool man, I’ll just go clean up a bit. Betty why don’t you go to the powder room.”

 

She looked down at her soaked shoes and glared at Sweet Pea.

 

He seemed to get the idea, “I’m sorry Miss here don’t slip,” he glanced at Reggie and his posse, “Sorry about that, I’ll just help her to the ladies’ room.”

 

They hesitated at that, but Betty raised her voice, “Oh really? Thank you!  I’ll just dry off a bit and powder my nose, you know girl stuff, and I’ll be on my little way back boys.”

 

They cringed but nodded as she walked away.

 

As they strode away, she whispered to Sweet Pea, “Thanks, I owe you.”

 

He grinned, “No problem, the girls are waiting for you in the P.E. Bathroom, down the hall,” his smile turned devious, “Besides it looked like you were about to throttle him.”

 

She couldn’t deny it, so she only smiled, “It’s so good to see you too Pea. It's been a while”

 

His grin faded slightly, as a guilty look shadowed his face, “I’m so sorry Betty, I’m sorry we weren’t able to be there for you.”

 

Warmth pooled in her eyes as she nodded and smiled, “I know Pea, It’s okay.” Relief graced his features. “Tell Fangs too, that I don’t hold anything against him.”

 

He nodded before glancing over his shoulder, “I don’t think Ralph is gonna want you out of his sight for long, you may want to head to the girls now.” She rolled her eyes at the blatant butchering of his name.

 

“What _Randall_ wants doesn’t matter, I’ll do what I want.” Randall had acted just how she had originally expected, and she was done sitting on her hands. She may have attended as many nausea inducing country club dinners as her mother wished, and she might have even played the perfect damsel for her selected suitors, but she would do it no longer. That wasn’t her, it never was, and it never would be. She would make sure of it.

 

He smiled as he headed back towards the hot gym and lifted his tan hand in a mock salute. “I’ve never doubted that Cooper.”

 

With a soft smile she turned and strode down the hall, careful to avoid the watchful eye of the chaperones lining the gym walls and exits. The dingy tile of the bathroom was almost a welcome contrast to the glittery tinsel of the gymnasium.

 

Cheryl and Toni stood leaning against the walls of the otherwise vacant restroom.

 

“Toni, oh my god!” She couldn't help herself as she trotted to her friend.

 

Her pink hair had been twisted into an elegant updo, the dark shade matches the silky dress that clung to her curves. Cheryl seemed to be unable to look away.

 

Toni squeezed her hard, and Betty heard her voice turn watery.

“I am so unbelievably sorry Betty, there is no excuse for how I have acted—”

Betty only rubbed her back gently.

 

“Toni, I know, I know. Whatever Jughead said I’m sure he was convincing. And I know what the potential consequences were.”

 

The Jughead she knew was cruel to his enemies, horribly so, enough to strike fear and send them running for their lives. She’d never thought that it would extend to his friends.

 

“He is serious Betty, he threatened to excommunicate me when he caught me trying to ring you up.

 

Betty’s jaw dropped. To be excommunicated...you lost more than your jacket. You lost a family, a life, the very thing that made you a Serpent in the first place. They would even burn the ink off of your skin.

 

“That bastard.”

 

Toni only shook her head, “You don’t understand Betty he has his reasons. In his twisted mind, he thinks this is the only way to protect you.” She let out a deep sigh. “I’m not saying it isn’t fucked up, but Jughead’s been through a lot, I don’t think he knows a better way.”

 

Betty fumed, “No, but he is going to have to figure out a better way. I’m done with this bullshit. The secretive meetings, the messengers,” she gestured wildly toward Cheryl, “It’s stupid, its immature, and most of all it's dangerous for everyone.”

 

Both girls nodded.

 

“Pea, Fangs, and I discuss it, and we think it would be best if you acted as a go-between for the Serpents and The Northside. They can’t know about Veronica’s involvement, which is why she isn’t here with you. Plus, she’s doing more than enough to help us”

 

 Toni linked her arm through Betty’s. “Jones would never agree to it, but I think we could force it to a council vote. He may be King, but FP still holds a lot of power.” She smiled. “You were practically a serpent, and if we can get the council to see that our plan can work then we can override Jughead and ensure his cooperation. He can’t go against a council vote.”

 

Betty’s looked at her in admiration. “The council! That is genius Toni, the veto system was conceived to keep the Serpent King honest anyway.”

 

“Precisely.”

 

“When do we push the vote?”

 

Toni looked at Betty’s sticky feet and smiled apologetically.

 

“Tonight.”

 

“I can do that, but I need to let Randall take me home first. My mother would send out a search party otherwise.”

 

Toni Nodded. “Sweet Pea will pick you up. Same place as usual.” Down the street from the library. Just like Jughead used to.

 

Betty nodded and turned to leave but her arm was caught by Toni.

 

“I- just wanted you to know... Jones knows about your line of suitors. Randall and the ones before him.”

 

Betty didn’t move.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mention it earlier. He had Hog-Eye keeping tabs, making sure the Ghoulies didn’t try anything funny while you were alone.” She winced. “I don't think I need to tell you that he didn’t take it well.”

 

Hurt panged in her chest.

 

“Have there-? Has he-?” She choked. Other women. The words she couldn't say words she didn't want to speak into existence.

 

Toni’s pink head shook, “No! At least not that I know of. I don’t think he could do that to you, even now.”

 

She did. But she wanted to hear it from him.

 

“Thanks Toni see you in a few hours.”

 

Cheryl prowled over and wrapped her hand over her shoulders and smiled a rare smile. “See you then little Cooper.”

 

Darkness suddenly shrouded her, and anxiety began to roll under her skin.

Toni tried to break the tension, “Guess you better hurry back to Ralphie, he might be disappointed his trophy girlfriend has managed to detach herself from him.”

 

Cheryl fake cried, “Please T don’t make poor Betty return to that bore, I may be rich but I’m not even one tenth as insufferable as that pompous ass. That boy is despicable.”

 

Betty grinned, “Cheryl I’m beginning to think you believe every boy is despicable.”

 

The red head did not correct her. Betty sighed and reached into her clutch, reapplying her lipstick.

 

“This will be a hard pill for Jones to swallow.” She spoke to herself in the mirror. “But we will make him listen.

 

_He has to listen._

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was different riding with Sweet Pea. He didn’t have a helmet for one. Secondly, he was so tall that she couldn’t even see over his shoulder as he sped down the road to Sunnyside trailer park.

 

It was a relief that she walked stiffly to Fang’s trailer door and knocked firmly. The rusted metal did nothing to keep the booming voices within muffled. She had been able to hear them from down the muddy driveway.

 

It was Fangs who opened the door. He breathed a sigh of relief before moving to let Sweet Pea and her inside.

 

She wasn’t sure how they had been able to fit so many people in the small trailer. There were more people than she could count.

 

Their eyes felt like thick arms around her as silently she skimmed the room. The men and a handful of women only stared back silently.

 

“He’s not here yet Betty, he and Hog-Eye have been gone all day” he whispered to her “We thought it better if you could say your piece before he loses his shit.”

 

“But make it quick, he will be here soon.” Sweet Pea joked.

 

Nobody even cracked a smile.

 

Against her better judgement and rational thought in her head, a laugh bubbled at that.

 

_Lose his shit, indeed._

 

She caught sight of FP towards the back of the crowd. He nodded to her from where he was leaning against the paneled wall of the trailer.

 

“Betty,” he greeted before shuffling closer, avoiding the compacted bodies, “We gathered the Serpent Council, you will say your piece and we will deliberate.”

 

Something seemed to be lodged in her throat, and it seemed as if the room had grown steadily hotter, nearly stifling. “I-, yes-.” She bobbed her head, “Thank you.”

 

His face was stony for a moment, as he stepped away to return to his perch, but not before shooting her back a wink.

 

It did little to relax her.

 

Betty cleared her throat, “Hello, first things first--”

 

She was cut off, “Speak up girl!”

 

Collecting herself, she nodded before adding a deeper timbre to her voice, willing it to reflect off of the back walls of the trailer.

 

“I’m Betty, many of you know many. Most of you have never even heard of me.” She swallowed. “But that is not what’s important. What is important is how we are going to get rid of the Ghoulies.” Murmurs arose in the crowd, nearly drowning her voice.

 

“We have to act fast, the Ghoulies are targeting major pressure points of the North and South sides and--.”

 

A hoarse voice interrupted her.

 

“You’ve only started caring now that it has become a problem on your side of town little girl, we’ve been dealing with this since you were in diapers.”

 

She nodded.  “I know it seems like that, but this problem is bigger than north or south side. The safety of Riverdale and everyone in it is in jeopardy.” Her throat felt dry. “You may not trust me, you probably don’t even like me, but you have to know that I wouldn't be here if i didn't have a solution.”

 

A few men nodded in the upper corners.

The rest stared at her, solemn.

 

FP broke the silence, his rough voice echoing throughout the trailer, “Penny Peabody is to blame for this mess, the rumbles, the drive-by’s, the deaths.” The room sat at attention as he made his way around.

 

“She thinks we won’t fight back!” he thrust his finger at the crowd. The men and women shook their heads, a few hissed in anger.

 

“Penny and the Ghoulies don’t think they can lose.” His voice dropped an octave and he gestured to Betty.

 

“We think that we can get them _all_ out of town without any more fighting at all.”

 

The crowd seemed perplexed at this. “We are not cowards!” Someone in the back yelled and she opened her mouth to answer but FP turned to him.

 

“No...we are not cowards. But we also aren’t stupid. They outnumber us and they out gun us.” He looked at each of the faces. “I don’t know what Betty Cooper’s plan is for us, but if she says that it can help us win without any more death, I am willing to listen.”

 

He waved his hand to her. _Go Ahead._

 

She said her piece. Laid it out for them all. How Veronica would help and how she herself would lay the trap for Penny and the Ghoulies.

 

When she finished the room say quiet for a moment before bursting in cheers.  Betty fisted her hands into her dress and tried to suppress her smile.

 

FP turned to her, “The Serpents have spoken Miss Cooper, let's hope this goes the way you say it will.”

 

A permanent smile seemed to etch itself on her face.

_“What the fuck is going on here?”_

 

Betty flinched. As she looked over her shoulder at the open door.

 

Jughead stood there, as furious as Betty had ever seen him. Fangs had pulled an arm across his chest, holding him back what little he could.

 

It was odd in a way that Betty could not put her finger on, seeing him after so long. Her memory had not done him justice at all. Unsurprisingly, he was just as handsome as she remembered but something about him seemed frayed, tense. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his face looked thinner than she remembered. The silence around them al was tangible.

 

“Somebody better fucking answer me.” He spat.

 

Betty could only soak him in. His hair had grown so much in the span of only a few weeks. His eyes...she couldn’t look at them without being swallowed into their darkness. He seemed more scattered, less sane than the last time they’d spoken.

 

She didn’t have to figure out why. Betty had been in just the same state not too long ago.

 

FP’s lips pursed together, as he looked at his son.

 

“We were planning Jughead, the council voted.” His tone was a warning.  

 

“She.” Jughead gesture wildly towards her body. “Should not be here.”

 

She flinched as heat bubbled within her chest.

 

Pain, loss, embarrassment, and rage.

 

Unthinking she flung her arms out and grasped his leather sleeve. She yanked him roughly towards the door before he could say anything else that might hurt her.

 

Her words sounded braver than she felt. “You and I are going to have a little chat, _Jones.”_ Had he not been so shocked at her tone she was sure he would have scowled. Instead he only followed her, leaving the now silent Serpents behind them.

 

Jughead seemed to collect himself as they walked off of Fang’s worn wooden porch.

 

He ripped himself from her grasp and whirled on her, “What the fuck are you doing here Betty?” His eyes skimmed the trees around and flicked over the rocks on the road leading to the trailer.

 

Everywhere but her face. Anger and cruelty were quickly fading to panic.

 

_He’s scared, he’s afraid that I am here._  
  


Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes.

 

 “I came to help Jug, they are my family too.” He clenched his jaw and turn his face to the night sky.

 

Before she could stop herself, she slapped his chest, harder than she ever thought possible, and stepped backward.

 

“What you can’t even look at me now?”

 

His eyes danced over her features again. Jughead opened his mouth, but she cut him off before he could speak.

 

“Do you have any idea what it’s been like since you left Jughead? How it was for me, knowing that some _bullshit_ was beginning to boil over here and having no idea what was actually happening.” She wanted to force him to look at her, to see the pain that had been growing inside of her heart. When she laughed it was hollow.

 

“My mother set me up with a guy, did you know that?” he looked away, “Of course you did, you’ve had Hog-Eye watching me. You coward.”

 

Navy eyes flicked to hers again, guilty but not apologetic.

 

“Randall is wonderful if you must know, a real champion of men, a shining star.”  It was wrong of her perhaps, but she wanted him to _feel._ Even if it was just a glimmer of the loneliness she felt. “We’ll probably be engaged before the year is out.”

 

Her voice fell to a whisper, “After all, I’m doing what you said, marrying some banker, maybe popping out two point five kids just like Polly. I guess you don’t really have to babysit me anymore.”

 

A small vindictive part of basked in throwing his words back into his face. But she couldn’t find it within herself to let it go further. To hurt him back and make him suffer more than she knew he already did.

 

She still had one more card to play, to break through, to create a new, fragile tether between the two of them. To remake what had been cruelly cleaved apart.

 

“I know about Jellybean.” His head snapped up and he looked at her. His shock was evident.

 

“You don’t know shit Betty.”

 

She stepped closer and reached out her hand. Her finger traced the outside of his hand hanging loosely at his side.

 

She kept her voice low, tender whisper.

 

“I felt so stupid when I figured it out. I saw her picture in the Wyrm and she just looked _so_ familiar. I couldn’t figure out where I had seen her face before.” His shoulders began to quake, but she continued.

 

“It took a while, but I finally found her in one of the old papers. I actually had to use the library.”

 

She remembered the little article Riverdale Register, it hadn’t even been front page news. Seven years ago, Forsythia Jones had been murdered in an apparent gang shooting.

 

Tears welled in the corners of her eyes, and she trembled “I remembered her photo being on the news, they’d barely talked about her, just another Southside death, but I remember thinking, ‘How could someone take the life of such a precious little girl?’ who could just shoot her with no remorse.”

 

Jughead’s shoulders began to quake.

 

Betty had gotten her answer of course. Penny Peabody could do it, without question. She would have ordered Jellybean’s death either out of strategic advantage or outright cruelty. Penny would do anything to gain even the slightest advantage over the Serpents.

 

Betty curled her fingers to his and pulled him to her. He allowed it, and she heard his heavy breaths turn into panting sobs as he nuzzled his head into her hair.

 

Silver lined his eyes, they had turned soft to her. This was the Jughead she wanted. The one she wanted to be with her forever. The one she _loved._

 

“Jughead,” she looked up to him, the melancholy in his gaze broke her heart. “I am so sorry about Jellybean.”

 

She let the words hang in the air as he leaned into her small frame. Only the sound of their breathing cut through the night air. Not even the crickets chirped for them.

 

Suddenly, he pulled them to the cool ground.  

 

His arms seemed to swallow her whole. He inhaled as she exhaled as they sat their breathing each other in. Like a perfect machine.

 

His deep voice was cool against the blackness around them. When he spoke, his words were firm and uncompromising.

 

“I can’t do that again Betty...my dad and I physically cannot do it.”

 

His arms flexed tighter around her, his jacket was cold on her skin. She pressed herself harder to him.

 

“Ma split shortly after, she couldn't take the pain.” He spoke his truth into the darkness around them.

 

“She always said she didn’t blame us, but I know a part of her always did.” He seemed to be lost in the past. “I think a part of her always wanted out of the Serpents, and out of Riverdale. After Jellybean I think she took it as an opportunity to start over.”

 

“I think it made her feel less guilty. Knowing that my Pops and I at least had each other.”

 

Betty wasn’t sure if there was anything she could say.  

 

“Betty.” She could hear him and feel the faint kiss of his breath on her cheeks in the dark. But she saw nothing in the black night around them. They had moved so far from Fang’s trailer that the porch light could barely be seen. “I will not allow that to happen to you.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her forehead, “I need you to stay away from this, I Nearly had a fucking heart attack when I saw you in there.”

 

She felt his heart spike through his shirt. He began to untangle himself from her body.

 

“Baby, you need to get outta town for a little while. I’ll get Toni and Cheryl to get you a car and you can disappear for a little while.” She could picture him running a hand through his hair and patting his pockets for a cigarette. “Fangs and Pea will keep tabs on you, and we’ll wait till the coast is clear before calling you back.”

 

“Jug…”.

 

“That would be the best way.” He said it so matter of fact. Betty felt the nights previous anger brewing within her once more.

 

“Why? Because you say it is? Veronica, Toni, and I made this plan. And _we_ will see it executed.” Her breath was accelerating. “Don’t forget, _Jones_ we _were_ going steady, but you don’t tell me what to do and you certainly don’t get to pack me off when things get a little dicey.”

 

“I think Slim’s murder qualifies as a bit more than ‘dicey’.” He spat. “Bedsides you’ve been a bit busy, haven’t you? With that rich prick, hanging off his arm like some sort of socialite princess.” He let out a humorless laugh. “Yeah I understand, you don’t wanna be too far away from securing a rich fiancé.” He was practically snarling.

 

This was not how she’d imagined this conversation ending. Not in the least.

 

“It's not about Randall, Jughead it's about you making unilateral decisions that affect both of us.”

 

He reeled back.

 

She pushed onward. “How do you think it felt huh? To be cast aside, after all we've been through, after we _slept_ together.” His face tightened.  “I tried to understand how scared you were. I _tried_ to convince myself that it was temporary and that you would be back, but I couldn't wait forever for you to pull your head out of your ass.”

 

_She waited damn it._

 

Stubborn tears welled up in the corner of her eyes.

 

“What’s worse is you didn’t only take yourself away. You took Pea and Fangs, and Toni. You are many things Jughead Jones, but I never thought you were cruel.”

 

Regret clouded his face.

 

Betty softened her voice, they needed to get through this. She needed this to be resolved. For the wellbeing of both of them. “I needed you. To wash the blood off of me, to sooth me after my nightmares. But you weren’t there, you were just… gone.”

 

“Randall is...Randall is bullshit. You know it and I know it. He is not my equal. _He_ isn’t the love of my life.”

 

When had Jughead gotten so close? She felt his warm hands traced the skin of her neck, and cup her face gently. She practically taste him.

 

“You would be safe with him.”

 

Before she could stifle it, a bubble of laughter reached her throat. Fondly she let her thumb caress the sharp line of his jaw before tracing the bow of his lips. “Don’t be silly Jughead, who could take care of me half as well as you?”

 

He seemed to be at war with himself, but she saw what she had said won out. His body leaned in a little closer.

 

They sat there for a moment, wrapped in each other's arms keeping each other tethered to this moment, to this place in the darkness.

 

“Okay.”

 

His voice was raw, weak.

 

A white flag. An emotional surrender to her. It was all she would get for now, but it was all she needed at the moment.

 

“Thank you Jughead.”

 

She felt his forehead press into hers as he whispered.

 

“Let’s start drawing up some real plans.”

 

Betty smiled to herself.

 

_I thought you would never ask._

 

_____________________________________________________

 

It seemed that there was not enough coffee in all of Riverdale to keep the Serpents running that night. There had not been much to pull together. Most of the plan relied on Veronica convincing her father to help their cause.

 

The real debate had been to decide who would bring the deal to Penny Peabody.

 

“I don’t have enough Serpents for this, the Ghoulies outnumber us nearly five to one.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Whoever goes in, goes in alone.”

 

They couldn’t send Jughead or FP. As the elder Serpent leader FP wouldn’t even be allowed into the building, and as the current King Jughead would likely end up in an early grave. Toni had volunteered, as had Sweet Pea and Fangs along with almost all of the other Serpents.

 

“We need to do this tomorrow night.” Betty urged. “The longer we wait the more time Penny and the Ghoulies have to ruin Riverdale.”

 

She straightened her back. “I will go.”

 

“Absolutely not.” Jughead of course.

 

The clock struck three in the morning. Cheryl had gone to Betty’s house and offered an explanation for her absence.

 

“Jughead, I am tired, my feet are sticky from party punch, and I am not going to argue with you.” She paced the floor. “They won’t see me as a threat. In fact, they may let me in just for their own amusement. Penny will be curious about me and that will ensure I get an audience with her.”

 

Jughead face was dark, but she saw the cogs and wheels whirring in his brain. Putting the pieces together and imagining all the possible angles and outcomes.

 

“Fine, sleep first. Then we will re-discuss first thing in the morning.”

 

_That is the best I am going to get tonight._

 

She nodded tersely. “I’m going to need somewhere to stay tonight.”

 

He gave her a playful grin. The first she had seen since the night they had broken up.

 

“You’ll stay with me of course.”

 

Her eyes rolled, but she smiled anyway.

 

“Separate rooms Jughead.”

 

He like he was in pain as he tracked his eyes over her body, ending at her eyes.

 

“Agreed.” His books scuffed the floor as he turned to the door.

 

Her hand found its way to the middle of his chest, her palm was warmed by the skin under his T-shirt.

 

“It’s not intended to be a punishment Jughead, I just need some time to figure things out.”

 

Betty allowed her mouth to form a small smile.

 

He made a face like he disagreed but nodded and let her to his bike after they bid farewell to the other Serpents. Toni had only given her a knowing smile.

 

Betty couldn't help the wide smile that was planted on her face as she took her spot behind Jughead on the bike. Her nose was buried in his neck, and suddenly it was like they had picked up right where they had left off. Like anything was possible and the open roads of Riverdale were the dreams that carried them off into the night.

 

Whatever they had was tenuous, a delicate shards of what had once been. It had the potential to either break into a million pieces or grow into something greater than anything that had come before.

 

Only time would tell, she mused as they reached Jughead’s home.

 

She nestled into his bed. Breathing in his scent and being truly at peace for the first time in weeks, despite her role in the coming events of the next evening.

 

As he left for his pallet on the couch she reached for his hand and squeezed lightly. His lips brushed over her forehead and she felt a small flame grow warmer deep within herself.

 

And for the first time in a month, sleep came easy to her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning, she woke up surprisingly fresh. The smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen and down the hallway. She took a moment to bury her face into the sheets.

 

_Jughead._ I made her want to roll around in the bed, to bury herself in the smell and keep it with her forever.

 

But today she had a mission.

 

In the kitchen, Jughead was in his element. Plaid pants were slung low on his hips, and his top half was covered by his usual white T-shirt. She knew from her time together that he slept shirtless.

 

He’d put it on to make her more comfortable with this odd-ball situation. A small part of her appreciated the effort he made. A larger part was disappointed to miss an opportunity to see him shirtless.

 

Unseen, she eyed the ink that bled through the shirt and crawled down his arms.

 

Jughead rolled his shoulders, in his natural element as he flipped a piece of bacon and leaned to check on what she assumed was French toast in the oven.

 

She made a jarring realization.

 

They hadn’t discussed _after_ yet. After she spoke to Penny. What would happen once the Ghoulies had left Riverdale and they all started picking up the pieces.

 

She figured it was because neither had wanted to assume that there would be an ‘after’ at all. If Penny denied their offer or went back on her word Riverdale would be little more than a Valentine’s Day massacre reenactment for generations to come. Drugs would flow in and out of the city as the body count gradually rose to heights that no law enforcement could ever hope to take on. Their fair town would fade away for good.

 

Betty bristled at the thought of what her mother would do. She still had to finish her Senior Year. Graduation seemed so far away at the moment. If things went south her mother wouldn’t hesitate to send her off to some boarding school upstate. And afterward…for all she knew her mother had already made some sort of marriage arrangement with the Billox family. It had been easy enough to do with Jason and Polly.

 

Betty watched the muscles of Jughead’s back flex as he reached into a cabinet. She remembered how they had felt under her fingers. What it was like to run them along the smooth curves and keen into his arms.

 

“Jughead.”

 

He turned to face her, and she felt her heart break a little.

 

What she wouldn’t give for this to be a normal morning. To eat this food and then tumble back into his bed.

 

He waved his spatula to the table. “I made French toast and bacon, sit please let's talk.”

 

She knew what he wanted to talk about, so she let him watch her carefully as she ate each bite.

 

“Penny Peabody is a cutthroat and a stone-cold bitch. She lies just as easily as she tells the truth and can make those sound even better.” He waited for her to react.

 

“It is no coincidence that you were in the Wyrm the night Malachi and the Ghoulies ambushed us. She was sending me a message.”

 

_I can take her away. It would be just as easy as before._

 

Jughead’s face was weary.

 

“This sort of thing is fun for her. A game of cat and mouse were lives don’t matter and any rules matter even less.” She nodded. Having her go to Penny would be difficult for him and even more dangerous for her. Betty placed her hand over his gently.

 

“This makes her prideful and more ambitious. The way she plays with people makes her feel in control.”

 

“When you speak with her, don’t show that you know her game.”

 

Betty felt her mouth open slightly. Every nerve ending in her body seemed to light up.

 

A truce. A _compromise._

 

“Thank you, Juggie.” His acceptance made Penny seem less intimidating. If Jughead thought, she could do it then nothing was going to stop her.

 

They could not settle for anything less.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

That night they stood there in the middle of Fangs trailer and she looked at each and every one of them dead in the eyes.

 

“ _Venom is thicker than blood.”_

 

What was her life to the lives of the entire gang? One girl to the lot of them. They were her friends. They had become her new _family._

 

They had all nodded solemnly and she saw a brief glimpse of panic in Jughead’s face. His eyes bore into hers.

 

His lips were pressed into a hard line.

 

_I will survive this._

 

_I will live to see Senior Year. To go to the Prom, and to look for dresses with Veronica. I will graduate and finally, finally get away from my mother. I will be with whatever man I choose, and I will be happy_.

 

This was all so different from what she had expected it to be. When the Wyrm had been attacked initially, it had been a surprise. Their previously safe space violated irrevocably and Slim had been left dead on the bar floor.

 

The proverbial monster had appeared, it had killed, and hurt, and ripped them apart. They had not had time to prepare. It had not knocked on their door to be let in, and they’d had not time to process the danger, to feel the fear slowly seep into their bones.

 

Today it was Betty that would be a monster on the other side of the door.

 

They hadn’t known for sure that Penny would be at the Wyrm. But, using the information Toni had been able to parse together during her time there they had a rough timeline of when she would arrive.

 

She did not recognize any of the Ghoulies guarding the door, but they seemed to recognize her. They waved her past into the bar.

 

If Betty had ever wondered if Penny was paranoid, she did not have to any longer. She had been searched no less than three times before she was allowed to into the main bar area.

 

She found Penny sitting at a small wooden table, not two feet from where she had watched Slim bleed out. The floor had been scrubbed, but she thought she might still be able to see the faint outline of the blood stain if she looked at it for too long.

 

“You aren’t a Jones.” Her voice was rough but even. “I was a little excited when I heard. I gotta say it’s a nice change of pace, they are both a little _too_ into themselves if you know what I mean?”

 

Betty stood in shocked silence.

 

“That wasn’t a rhetorical question.” The woman turned around to face her.

 

Her blonde hair was straight and a little tangled and her eyes were lined with black pencil. It was smudged slightly, like she had run her hands over her face a few times that day.

 

Her jacket was worn and even more creased than FP’s, and she could see some of the leather beginning to come apart.

 

“Do you speak? I didn’t know baby Jones was keen on mutes.” Her gaze zeroed in on Betty.

 

“I am here to make a deal.” Betty hated how quiet her voice sounded of the walls, how her gaze kept tracking to where Slim had lain.

 

The lazy smile on Penny’s face had turned feral. “Yes, a deal, that is what your little friend said.” She snapped her fingers in the air. “This should be interesting, more so than the fact that you have anything at all to bargain with.” She stood from the barstool. “In fact, if I recall, I _own_ all of you. You and all of your Serpent buddies could be in an early grave if I choose it.”

 

Yes, Betty knew. She’d demonstrated as much with Jellybean, Slim, and even her own situation with Malachi.

 

Penny continued on, “You are just lucky that I like to play with my food before I eat it.”

 

She stepped closer and gave the end of Betty’s hair a light tug. “Maybe next time I see a Serpent in Riverdale I’ll shoot them just to remind them that this is _my_ town. Or maybe I’ll just kill the whole lot of you and make baby Jones watch.” Her eyes glittered with what Betty thought must be madness. “

 

_Maybe_ I’ll capture him and keep him with me. I’ll promise not to kill any of you if he does whatever I say.” She looked at Betty with faux innocence. “He does have the most _beautiful_ face. Oh, but that mouth, I’d have to find some way to keep that occupied.”

 

Betty’s face flushed in rage, but she shoved down any other retorts and focused on keeping her breaths even.

 

“We have a business venture for you that would prove to be five times more profitable for you should you choose to accept.”

 

For the first time since she entered the room, Penny seemed more interested in something besides tormenting Betty.

 

Betty spoke carefully, “I have an acquaintance, one with mafia ties in the city that needs a new head in one of the boroughs. Brooklyn to be precise.”

 

Penny scanned her carefully, searching for any indication of treachery.

 

“What you are doing here is small compared to what you could be doing there. The kind of money you would be bringing in would make you a Queen.” She gestured to the dilapidated buildings around them, “Why have the Wyrm when you could have a penthouse, why take Sunnyside when you could have your own block of prime real estate?”

 

The air hung between them.

 

Her eyes narrowed, “This sounds a little too sweet Blondie.” her voice was practically a snarl as she began circling Betty. “And unlike Jones, I was not born yesterday. What is in it for the Serpents?”

 

Betty exhaled. “You would leave Riverdale completely. No drug traffic in or out, no trafficking period.” She looked down at the folder in her hands, “You or any Ghoulies would never set foot in Riverdale again.”

 

Penny cocked her head.

 

“How do I know this _connection_ with the mafia is legitimate, you said it was an acquaintance.” She leaned forward. “Who is it?”

 

Betty had prepared for this of course, but it was hard to stomach the idea of throwing her best friends name to this woman.

 

“Hiram Lodge.” Betty tried to keep her voice from cracking at the surname.

 

She scoffed, “He’s been in the clink for almost four years.”

 

She would know of course. Veronica’s dad had been notorious. He was ninety-nine percent of the reason that Hermione had to work so hard for the mayoral election. The school Carnival had been for the students, but it had been largely funded by Mrs. Lodge, in exchange for some amnesia of her husband’s past dastardly deeds.

 

“Yes,” Betty frowned, “But he still runs the show from the inside. And his daughter, _my best friend,_ knows him better than anyone.” She swallowed hard. “He doesn’t want anything jeopardizing the safety of his only child, and you’ve started to make Riverdale a veritable warzone.”

 

Penny seemed to realize how little choice she truly had with Hiram Lodge. She even looked mildly impressed. “All this to avoid another bloodbath Betty? We both know Hiram Lodge could wipe us off the map if he wanted, but your little town of Riverdale would become something else entirely.”

 

Betty nodded stiffly.

 

“To put it lightly Penny, Mr. Lodge is not to be fucked with and if you don’t take this deal there is no way I or anyone else will be able to mitigate the damages that will be brought on all of you.”

 

Penny waved away her words. “But why offer a deal at all? Other than to avoid ill will and an unseemly death toll in Riverdale.” Penny scanned Betty carefully, “What are you really doing here? Why this hail mary? Why now?”

 

Heat flooded her face.

 

“Because I don’t want to see any more of my friends die in puddles of their own blood.” Betty stepped forward. “And no matter how much I would like to kill you where you stand and watch you gasp for air, it won’t solve my problem and it won’t keep the people I love safe.”

 

She grimaced. “I’d rather you leave here alive today then give you anymore Serpent flesh”

 

The woman studied her further with a cruel smile on her face. “Your weak, but you know when you have been beaten into a corner. It's something that the Jones men have yet to learn.”

 

Betty thought of Jellybean, sprawled on the ground, blood pulsing out of her and did her best to ignore Penny’s words.

 

“Do we have a deal?”

 

Penny’s smile was wicked. “What we have is an understanding, Betty, nothing more.” She wandered closer to her body. “But here we have our own way of creating a binding contract.”

 

She pulled a small, cruel knife from her jacket pocket. “It's a promise that if this isn’t what you say it is, we will be able to find you. No matter where you hide.”

 

Betty did her best not to cringe from the blade. “I understand.”

 

“Oh yes, this will make baby Jones see red, but between us women, this is the best way to ensure cooperation from both sides. A queen with a little scar is better than no queen at all.” She ran the blade gently down her jugular and across her clavicle.

 

“Where will it be princess?”

 

Betty unbuttoned the first two buttons of her top and slipped her left arm out. “Back shoulder.”

 

She gritted her teeth in anticipation of the pain.

 

_Jughead is out there_ she reminded herself.

 

The blade was cool against her skin, but it dug, deep as Penny pressed it to the delicate skin of her back and pulled it downward. Sweat dripped down Betty’s forehead and her hands had gone clammy.

 

Her scream reverberated off of the walls, but no one entered. The knife changed directions briefly flourishing off the “G” that she knew now marred her back.

 

She heard a light laugh, “Oops, I might have gone a little deep in some places.” Her lips were next to her ear. “It's been awhile since I got to make any deals this juicy.”

 

Betty gasped as the knife pushed inward slightly before being pulled away.

 

Suddenly she was being shoved toward the same door she had entered through.

Her vision was beginning to blur slightly, and the heat seemed to be leaving her body.

 

She turned her head back just in time to see Penny giving her a smile and a waggle of her fingers as if to say _see you in your nightmares little Betty._

 

Betty was caught by leather clad arms as she stumbled out of the Wyrm. She had almost started fighting until she realized who they belonged to. Sticky warmth flowed down her back. The blood was being soaked into her dress top while the rest was trailing down her arm.

 

“Betts, can you hear me?” Jughead looked her over and paled at the stain that was spreading on her shoulder blade. He seemed to understand what it meant.

 

“She took the deal?”

 

She gave him a sleepy nod and clung to him for balance.

 

He took the opportunity to scoop her up, taking care to avoid touching her wound.

 

“We will get you to the trailer, Pea brought his old man’s truck. You aren’t fit to be on a bike.” Her fists curled into this now blood-stained T-shirt.

 

“Sounds swell, Juggie.”

 

Her body felt far away, like she was stuck under water. The woven seat of Sweet Pea’s truck was rough against her cheek as she replied.

 

His lips were on her cheek and she felt them curl into a pained smile.

 

“You called me Juggie again. That’s the second time in twenty-four hours.”

 

She laughed sleepily. “You called me Betts first.”

 

“What can I say? Habits are hard to break Betts.”

 

She gave him a drowsy smile as the truck roared to life and Sweet Pea began shifting gears.

 

“Does that mean your gonna go back to loving me again, Juggie?”

 

Warm lips trailed over her forehead and down the side of her face.

 

“I think you know it means I never stopped.”

——————————————————————————————

 

Two weeks later Betty’s shoulder had mostly healed up. Apart from the deeper areas of the cuts, she could say that it had healed up nicely. The puckered G was still an angry red-pink color, but it was not as tender to the touch as it had been initially.

 

The Ghoulies had packed up and left almost as soon as she had stumbled out of the Wyrm. The lot was vacant by the end of the next day as Penny had rounded up any and all factions and relocated them north in New York City.

 

It was too bad, that their stay there had been cut short. A raid had been conducted almost as soon as they had begun setting up their trafficking operation in the heart of Brooklyn.

 

Nobody could ever doubt that Hiram Lodge loved his daughter.  He was powerful enough to topple enemy drug empires. Cruel enough to kill any competitors that threatened his business. And fearful enough for her safety to snitch to the Feds about every underground establishment he had ever heard of.

 

With his help Penny Peabody and her Ghoulies were doing twenty-five to life for drug and weapon possession. As well as for racketeering and human trafficking. In return Hiram Lodge gotten ten years knocked off of his sentence.

 

Betty had not been able to stop thanking Veronica.

 

Her friend’s only answer was that she had to be the maid of honor in her wedding. Betty had turned a deep shade of puce in response. Which made the raven-haired girl grin wickedly.

 

The Serpent's had also begun to rebuild. The garage, the Wyrm, and even parts of Sunnyside. Under the direction of FP and the other elder members of the Serpents they had gotten them all up and running again. The extra revenue was a godsend to them all.

 

At home Betty did her best to remain firmly under her mother’s radar. It had been difficult in the initial days. Her shoulder had bled through nearly all of her bandages and had even stained one of her nicer church dresses. Luckily Toni had been able to remove it with little fuss.

 

Cheryl had started joining Betty on her little trips to the “library”. It had made both of their mothers happier than anything to see them getting along so well, especially with Polly and Jason’s impending nuptials in September.

 

It was like they had picked up where they left off.

 

But things were different. Jughead drove a little slower, earning the playful ire of Toni and Cheryl as they flashed past the two of them. He was more careful around her, never gripping her too hard, or pulling her too close to himself.

 

It wasn’t that he was pushing her away, but she knew he certainly wasn’t pulling her any closer. And for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. They had made it through the worst either of them could imagine. Sure, she was a little worse for wear from, but she was alive. The Serpents were thriving again, and they could all roam the Southside without fear.

 

Each time she had sat astride his motorcycle since and wrapped her arms gently around his torso, he had stiffened up. He was being guarded.

 

This weekend when the four of them arrived at the Wyrm they spent most of the day going over the books and replacing the older bar stools.

 

_This place will become a reputable establishment._ FP jones had affirmed with the gang alongside Jughead who nodded and glared at anyone who seemed to take issue with that fact.

 

No more dealing. No more gun running. No brawling with rivals. No crime.

 

It was a hard stance. But it was one that Betty knew the Serpents had expected. Like with Penny and Ghoulies, their lifestyle was one that was dying out.

 

But they were still a family.

 

_Venom is Thicker Than Blood._

 

They had painted the words over the newly polished bar. Two pictures hung underneath the words.

 

Jellybean and Slim.

 

She hoped they would hang their forever, keeping a watchful eye over current and future generations of the Serpent family.

 

A hand lightly grasped her shoulder and Jughead’s voice echoed in her ear.

 

“It’s late, you should head home.”

 

She smiled at the words, as they had been spoken to her countless times in the past two weeks.

 

Her answer was the same. “I will leave when the work is done.”

 

Jughead would give her a crooked smile and give her a ride in the later hours of the evening. Her family did little to question the time at which she returned home. They were all so wrapped up in Polly’s wedding and their own matters.

 

This night was different. She had been working up the courage to speak with him privately, but each time she saw what she thought might be an opportunity she would chicken out or the two of them would become too busy.

 

There was something different this time. Something in her soul that said if she did not tether him with her in this moment. If she did not sit him down and speak to him of how she had felt these past weeks, then she would be forced to combust silently.

 

So, as they rode off from the Wyrm to her quiet neighborhood instead of silently clinging to him she brought her mouth up to his ear and spoke.

 

“Take me somewhere new Jughead.” He stiffened and she swore that goosebumps broke out on the back of his neck.

 

He nodded and sped up down the road, before taking a left down a dark two-lane highway.

 

She relished in the feeling of them gliding into the unknown, with the darkness surrounding them as they flew through the warm night to whatever destination Jughead had in mind.

 

They drove until they were just outside of Riverdale’s city limits and turned at an unpaved road.

 

When the bike stopped, he carefully helped her unclip her helmet.

 

“Dad used to take JB and I camping here. Back when we were younger and before the Serpents became a full-time job.” He looked nervous as he gazed around at the trees and luxurious grass surrounding them.  

 

She couldn’t hold back a smile as a light breeze combed through her hair. The moon was full, allowing her to see Jughead’s face as he crossed his arms and leaned against his bike.

 

He forced a casual tone.

 

“I was going to take you here, but after everything…. It didn’t feel like the right time.”

 

“Until now.”

 

“Until now.” He agreed and pushed himself from the bike towards her.

 

She looked at him carefully, before slowly sitting down in the soft grass. The engine stopped rumbling and slowly the sounds of the night settled around her.

 

Her heart was pounding in her ears as Jughead settled beside her. She nearly flinched away when she felt the warmth of his hand on hers.

 

“It’s just me Betts.” She could hear the slight hurt in his voice.

 

She wanted this. To be close to him and feel the warmth of his breath in her ear. To let his hands slide, overhear body like she’d been wanting for so long.

 

“I know Jug, I know.” There was electricity in the air between them.  She could almost taste it, and god how she wanted to. Everything in her wanted to consume him, to pull him as close as humanly possible and never let him go.  Her fingers itched to grab his hair and hold him to her lips. She let her index finger reach his face and trace the bridge of his nose.

 

She mumbled.

 

“So handsome.”

 

His eyes flicked to hers and what she found in them was enough to make her heart ache. Her hands began to stay lower to his neck and chest. Suddenly everything began to move in a frenzy.

 

His jacket was off before she realized that it was her that had torn it from his body. He guided her onto it before reaching down to tug her saddle shoes off. It was impossible to remember what sanity was like. Everything about this felt out of control and primal like two magnets that had been forced apart were now allowed to come back together in a glorious crash.

 

After the jacket his shirt was the next to go. She wanted his skin under her fingers. Something inside her needed to feel the smooth skin of his chest. Like she would die if she couldn’t dig her fingers into his skin and hold him to her body.

 

His feelings seemed to echo her own. She had to force him back so she could lean forward and grasp wildly for her dress zip. There was a soft thud of the zip as it fell to the ground, pulled apart from the dress.

 

Jughead, in his haste, had ripped the zipper from her dress and was beginning to pull it apart from the back. His voice caressed her in the darkness.

 

“My Betty, my beautiful woman.” Lips traced the shell of her ear as warm hands slid down her shoulders to her hips.

 

“Yours.” She gasped and reached to run her fingers in his thick dark hair like she had been yearning to.

 

They had been together many times. Not so many that she would be too scandalized, but other than the first time Betty had some idea of what to expect from Jughead Jones.

 

She knew how his lips felt against hers. The way his breath hitched when he first plunged inside of her. The way they clawed at each other as they peaked, like they could never get close enough.

 

But this was something else.

 

Like their souls had grown and been remade together in a way that sent her head flying back and her fingers grasping for more. Any semblance of control or allure he had hidden behind was gone.

 

This was raw. This was the Jughead she’d fallen in love with, the one she knew would love her until the stars were dark in the sky and the heavens began crashing down on them.

 

His hips rocked into hers, hard enough that she fell onto her back into the soft grass. She wove her fingers into his as he moved atop her. The white t-shirt was grass stain now, and his hair was a wild halo around his head.

 

Her breathing was heavy, and heat flooded between her legs as he gave her a roguish smile and began unbuckling his belt.

 

Not one to be unhelpful, Betty pulled his shirt off and began working on his underwear.

 

This left his bare to her, and her with only her undergarments. Her nipples tightened against the night air and gooseflesh formed on her arms and legs.

 

“Are you cold?” He sounded legitimately concerned.

 

She shimmied out of her bra and panties and looked at him as boldly as she could sitting naked on the ground. The pads of her fingers began tracing her nipples, bringing them to hardened points.

 

“You know, I think I am a little chilly.” A shiver she knew wasn’t from the cold wracked her body.

 

Jughead was on her suddenly, his warm tongue tracing the underside of her breast. One finger reached down and began tracing her slit.

 

Her back arched in pleasure and she felt him smile against her skin.

 

“I’ll warm you up.” She almost didn’t hear the words, and she wasn’t sure if she was even meant to. Two fingers plunged inside her as he trailed light kisses up her neck.

 

The fingers crooked as their lips met, sending her moaning into his mouth. It wasn’t fair, she realized that he had so much power over her in this state. She would even the odds.

 

Betty reached down and grasped him, rejoicing in the feel of his warm member. She pumped her hand gently and reached down with the other to caress his sac. His mouth grew more urgent against hers as she continued to move.

 

Hands, lips, teeth. They all accosted her senses. They made her feel like the world revolved only around the two of them. Like they were in an impenetrable bubble.

 

In the haze she felt him line up with her center. He held there for a moment, not entering, just looking at her face. Admiring her, she realized. Just like she had done to him so many times.

 

His voice was a faint whisper. “I love you.” She opened her mouth to reply but was quieted by his expression. “I love you, and I don’t think I can ever live without you again.” She remained silent.  “I’ll take whatever you want to give me, Betty Cooper even if it means you go off to some college on the west coast, or if someday you decide you want a Randall Billox.” His eyes bore into hers, she knew he meant every word. “I’ll take whatever you want to give me, even if one day you decide it is nothing at all.”

 

It was strange seeing someone so strong be so vulnerable.

 

“Jughead.” The air had become electric again. “Get inside of me.”

 

It took all of her will power to focus as he entered her and slowly began pumping in and out.

 

“Look at me.” She felt for the sides of his face. His body was tense over her as he battled with his self-control.

 

“I love you too.” The pace increased.

 

“I am glad to hear you will take whatever I give you.” She willed her voice into a husky whisper. “Because, I intend to give you everything, every part of me from here until whatever end we find together.” He was panting and she felt herself coil tightly around him.

 

“You are _mine_ Jughead Jones, forever.”

 

The coil inside her snapped as he let out a long groan and pulled out of her before releasing into the grass beside her.

They laid there for a moment, listening to the wind pass through the trees, intertwined with the sound of their synchronous breathes.

 

She hadn’t noticed how starry the sky was. Living in Riverdale, despite their minimal city lights, was not conducive to star gazing. But, out there in Jughead’s secret spot the stars were a mosaic against the sky, painting it with twinkling lights.

 

When it felt like she could breathe again she rolled over and laid her head on his chest. His fingers idly played with a lock of her blonde hair, twirling it around his finger.  

 

They didn’t need words. Only the sound of crickets in the grass and the feeling that everything was _finally_ as it should be.

 

After all, nothing could be wrong as long as the King and the Queen were together.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N. I had to end on some smut haha, you all went through the drama, it was time for some lovin’. Thank you all so much for the support and motivation for writing and finally finishing this piece. It is so hard to put into words how much it means to me to have people commenting and messaging me about this piece and my other works. Every comment here and on Tumblr has been so vital to me so thank you all. 
> 
> XOXO- TAWOTWS
> 
> And here is the final rockin’ playlist for this series, hopefully you enjoyed them and it is something I am planning to continue doing. Music is always a great source of inspiration for me and I am so happy to share that with you all. <3
> 
> Playlist:  
> Knockin’ On Heaven’s Door by RAIGN  
> Tomorrow Never Came by Lana Del Rey  
> The Blackest Day by Lana Del Rey  
> Somebody Else by The 1975  
> She Talks to Angels by The Black Crowes  
> Gods & Monsters by Lana Del Rey  
> Devil’s Backbone by The Civil Wars  
> Hold On by Chord Overstreet  
> Fly Before You Fall by Cynthia Erivo  
> Out of the Woods by Taylor Swift  
> Baby, I Love Your Way by Big Mountain  
> Sympathy by The Goo Goo Dolls  
> Like a Star by Corinne Bailey Rae  
> Pierre by Ryn Weaver  
> I’m Gonna Be (500 Miles) by Sleeping at Last  
> Sun by Sleeping at Last  
> Black Dog by Led Zeppelin   
> Colors by Halsey  
> I Can Fly by Lana Del Rey  
> Supercut by Lorde  
> Love on the Brain by Rihanna  
> Him & I by G-Eazy and Halsey  
> Wildest Dream by Taylor Swift  
> I Don’t Wanna Live Forever by ZAYN and Taylor Swift  
> Unchained Melody by The Righteous Brothers  
> Sleepwalk by Santo & Johnny  
> Our Love by Judah & The Lion  
> Every Little Thing She Does is Magic by Sleeping at Last


End file.
